


Someone Perfect

by plumandfinch



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:16:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumandfinch/pseuds/plumandfinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the one and only time during the entirety of the war that she uttered the phrase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SteggyWeek2k16, Day 5: Shared life experience/parallels

It was the one and only time during the entirety of the war that she uttered the phrase. 

 

“I do not believe I am right for this mission, sir.” 

 

Phillips glances up from his report, glowering. “Carter, I swear to all that is holy, I do not have time for this.” 

 

“Sir-” she is stopped by the wave of his hand. 

 

“Carter, it’s a favor for a friend that I cannot get out of and I have no one else I can send. End of subject.” 

 

She makes it resignedly to the door when he speaks again. “Oh, Rogers isn’t on anything either, feel free to take him.” 

 

\--

 

It turns out that the meeting hall is cozier than she anticipated, the fresh, real British tea is heavenly, and she thinks the chapter president is going to fall over in a dead faint if Steve flashes her his smile one more time, which provides just the right amount of entertainment. 

 

“I just knew Chester would send someone perfect, my dear,” Dorothy Wright, the chapter’s treasurer and wife of Colonel Phillips’ school friend fritters at her elbow, “but we certainly didn’t expect Captain Rogers as well.” 

 

The topic of their discussion appears at her other elbow as if summoned with, bless him, another plate full of cake which he promptly hands over. “It’s so lovely of you to have us, ma’am. This project is a great idea - it does get quite cold out in the field.” He gives Peggy a sly wink as he’s pulled away to be introduced around again. 

 

Someone claps their hands and Peggy is divested of her now-empty cake plate as everyone takes their seats to begin.

 

\--

 

“Captain Rogers, do you need any help?”

 

She can hear the laugh in his voice when he innocently replies, “I’m doing just fine, thank you, miss, but Agent Carter looks like she could use a hand.” 

 

The amount of people in their vicinity do not allow for any scathing glances but she files this away for their walk back to base. 

 

“Oh dear, Agent Carter, it does rather look like you’ve dropped several stitches. Here let me grab this for just a tick, I’m sure we’ll get it put back to rights.” 

 

She is given the opportunity to look at Steve’s somehow perfect knitted square while she waits. The young woman returns with a new pair of needles and some fresh yarn. “Mrs. Wright suggested that perhaps we start again from the beginning.” 

 

Peggy files Steve’s shaking shoulders away for later as well. 

 

\--

 

As it turns out, their walk back to base is mostly quiet. Steve whistles a little, hands in his pockets and somewhere as they cross the street, her hand finds its way tucked under his arm. They are almost back when she finally breaks the silence.

 

“I told Phillips this wasn’t the mission for me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This was the hardest prompt for me. This is a thing, an experience even…that happened in their lives…and they were both there, which - it could be argued - makes it shared. And scene.


End file.
